<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Песнь Некробота: с другой точки зрения by Axel_Larin17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344510">Песнь Некробота: с другой точки зрения</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17'>Axel_Larin17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Conflict, Drama, Elements of mysticism, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Parallel Universes, Romance, Unvoiced Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Взгляд на события с точки зрения Родимуса Прайма, капитана Лост Лайта, добровольно принёсшего себя в жертву, и Родимуса Прайма, потерявшего практически всё (и всех) в мире Разбитостеколья.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, SG!Megatron/SG!Rodimus Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Родимус Прайм: судьбоносное решение.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Это дополнение к работе "Песнь Некробота: второй шанс":<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592661/chapters/67499921</p>
<p>Картиночки:<br/>Родимус: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/19/af/2a/19af2a6856ce997911bafe5ac3b4b2ef.png<br/>ШГ!Родимус: https://pm1.narvii.com/6778/e966a7e3bd393e579095bf1c344df9b3d60b91f1v2_hq.jpg</p>
<p>P.S. Ну и с наступающим, да х) Новые работы будут только в новом году, да-да.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Разносится по небу Некробота Песнь,<br/>Но в чужие жизни он не желает лезть.<br/>Однако раз в столетие священный дух идёт<br/>Менять людские судьбы под оком ярких звёзд.<br/>Ведомый дланью Праймаса, явил себя хранитель,<br/>Влекомый искрой хаоса, заметил его житель.<br/>Разносится по небу Некробота Песнь,<br/>Поломанные судьбы встречают новый день…</i>
</p>
<p>До Родимуса доходили эти странные слухи, что якобы иногда меха слышали чьё-то пение, а потом кто-нибудь обязательно умирал. Кто-то говорил, что таким образом Праймас предупреждает будущую жертву, что его планируют забрать. Другие считали, что это предсмертное пение чьей-то искры. Третьи утверждали, что мотив, который никому не удавалось впоследствии воспроизвести, служил чем-то вроде успокоения: услышал песню, значит, тебе уже готовят корпус для перерождения. Кто и зачем - вопросы вторичные, не требующие чёткого ответа.<br/>Прайм же относился к этим слухам скептично. Он сам никогда в жизни не слышал ничего подобного и даже если и допускал возможность существования чего-то мистического, то старался на этом не зацикливаться. Спорткар всегда верил в то, что свою судьбу творили реальные меха, а не выдуманные или мифически духи - такие как Некробот или Праймас. И до определённого момента эта теория работала… Родимус занимался тем же, чем и всегда, когда в комнате раздалось тихое, едва слышное бормотание. Скрип лезвия ножа по столу заглох, и ворчание плавно трансформировалось в лейтмотив.<br/>- Ты кто и что тебе нужно?! - вскочил мех, направляя кинжал в сторону незнакомца. Укутанный в тёмный плащ, тот в свою очередь удобно устроился на широкой платформе владельца кварты. Из-под ткани показались нежно-оранжевые пальцы, очертившие стык двух металлических пластин. Родимус упорно держался настороженно, но незнакомец не торопился кидаться на него и ввязываться в драку.<br/>- У тебя тут довольно уютно, - ощутимо улыбнулся тот и скинул капюшон с головы. Подёрнутый толикой печальной мудрости фейсплет озарился неожиданно тёплой улыбкой. Ничуть не подходящей к сложившейся ситуации. - Я часто обращаю внимание на то, как живут меха. У вас в равной степени есть талант к созданию уюта и его полному отсутствию. Иногда это довольно забавно.<br/>- Ты так и не сказал, кто ты и как сюда попал. Что тебе нужно? - выпалил Родимус, с подозрением рассматривая незнакомца. - Я тебя не впускал, а дверь точно заблокирована. Я уже проверил.<br/>- Физические двери для меня не помеха, - бот склонил шлем вбок: светлые пластинки, чем-то похожие на лепестки цветка, всколыхнулись. - Я Некробот. И у меня к тебе очень серьёзный разговор, Хот Род.<br/>- Я Родимус. Родимус Прайм, - поправил его капитан Лост Лайта. - И твоё имя ничего мне не говорит. Как ты сюда попал? И что значит…?<br/>- Я не причиню тебе вреда, Родимус, - снова улыбнулся Некробот, - но нам надо поговорить. Мне было велено сообщить тебе одну новость, которая сильно пошатнёт твоё… мировоззрение.<br/>- На кого ты работаешь? - Прайм ни капли не успокоился, но нож опустил: в конце концов, незнакомец до сих пор не причинил ему никакого вреда. Конечно, он всё ещё беспокоил капитана корабля, но пока что ничего криминального не делал. - Кто твой босс?<br/>- Босс? - Некробот на клик замер, а после тихо рассмеялся и с ногами забрался на платформу лидера автоботов. - Это может прозвучать немного странно, но мой “босс” - Праймас. Он велел мне сообщить тебе кое-что, чтобы у тебя было время… подготовиться.<br/>- Праймас? - окончательно запутался командир корабля. - В смысле, тот самый? Наш создатель? Чьё творение -  матрицу - я принял от Оптимуса?<br/>- Вроде как, - покачал шлемом мифический дух. - А я его помощник, проводник погибших искр. Сопровождаю их к колодцу Всеискры, чтобы каждый мог переродиться, когда придёт его время.<br/>- И что тебе нужно от меня? Какую такую новость ты собрался мне сообщить? - Родимус упорно не желал мириться с тем фактом, что сейчас он разговаривал с мифическим созданием, однако выслушать его всё же можно было. Если это какая-то шутка, то она начинала заходить в совсем невесёлое русло.<br/>- Для начала стоит сказать, что в обычное время никто из нас не вмешивается в актив живых искр, - Некробот снова погрустнел, но смотрел на собеседника прямо, открыто. - Просто сейчас сложилась сложная ситуация. И главный её аспект - это ты. Вернее, твоя смерть.<br/>- Моя, простите, что? - не удержался Прайм и рассмеялся в голос. Ситуация начинала его забавлять. - Смерть? С чего вдруг? - скептично хмыкнул он. - Я, конечно, допускаю возможность, что столкнусь с чем-нибудь и погибну в бою, но просто так? Тьфу, чепуха!<br/>- К сожалению, это правда, - Некробот провёл ладонью по платформе, на поверхности которой вспыхнуло несколько цифр. - Это время - дата твоей смерти. Мне было велено передать тебе, что ты должен успеть закончить все свои дела и решить насущные вопросы. После этого твоё место займёт двойник из другой, параллельной вселенной, которая разрушается под гнетом скопившихся ошибок целой династии Праймов.<br/>- Двойник? Который займёт моё место? Из-за ошибок Праймов??? - окончательно запутался в происходящем Родимус. - Эй, ребята! Это дурацкая шутка! Завязывайте! - он подскочил к дверям кварты и распахнул её, выглянул наружу. Но в коридоре никого не было. Сканирование также не выявило поблизости никаких знакомых сигнатур. Родимус в недоумении вернулся обратно. - Что за приколы?<br/>- К преогромному сожалению, Родимус, я не шучу, - вновь покачал шлемом Некробот. - Тебе дали время, чтобы закончить свои дела. Уверяю, твоя искра переродится быстро!<br/>- Это ни капли не вдохновляет! - огрызнулся рыжий автобот. - Я не понимаю, с какого перепуга я должен умереть и уступить своё место какому-то там двойнику.<br/>- Но разве обязанности Праймов заключаются не в том, чтобы помогать другим? - чуть прищурился Некробот. - У их мира беда, и ты можешь помочь. Пусть даже ценой своей жизни.<br/>Родимус искренне хотел возмутиться, но глосса не повернулась огрызнуться и отказать. В словах собеседника была своя правда: разве не в этом состояло предназначение Прайма? Разве не ради этого автобот когда-то сделал свой выбор? Разве не в этом состояла его… судьба? Родимус закусил губу и отвёл взгляд: умирать ему не хотелось катастрофически, но живые искры нуждались в его помощи. Как он мог им отказать?<br/>- Что я должен буду сделать? - бесцветно поинтересовался он.<br/>- Закончить здесь все свои дела, - повторил Некробот. - Мне правда жаль сообщать тебе такие новости, но именно этого явления никак не избежать, - мифический дух поднялся и накинул капюшон на пластинки-лепестки, скрывая лицевую под тканью плаща, украшенного звёздами. - Пожалуйста, не торопи события. У тебя ещё есть время, и ты успеешь сделать всё, что пожелаешь.<br/>Родимус почувствовал, как кинжал выдернуло из пальцев будто порывом ветра. Он отвлёкся буквально на клик, пытаясь его удержать, а когда поднял взгляд, то обнаружил, что Некробот исчез. Как и его пение. В кварте не было никого, кроме её законного владельца. Прайм ошалело осел на свой любимый стул и снова посмотрел на оружие - к сожалению, оно не могло дать ему никаких ответов.</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Практически мгновенно Родимус понял, что мир стал неумолимо меняться. Ему казалось, что абсолютно вся команда знала о том, случилось несколько дней назад. Единственным напоминанием о Некроботе были выцарапанные на платформе цифры. Да слова, эхом отдающиеся в шлеме: закончить начатые дела. О каких таких делах шла речь, Родимус также не до конца понимал. Найти Киберутопию? Ведь именно она была основной целью их путешествия. Но судя по тому, что никаких подсказок пока не возникало, вероятно, им до неё было ещё ой как далеко. Но что тогда?<br/>Время шло. Сначала Прайм всё чаще брал на себя слово и распинался на разные темы перед командой, но со временем, наоборот, стал вести себя прохладнее и отчуждённее, погружённый в свои тяжкие думы. Он больше не выкрикивал дурацкие предложения, вызывающие хохот среди менее серьёзных меха (ими были все, кроме Мегатрона и Ультра Магнуса). В баре появлялся всё реже, не желая смотреть и разговаривать с другими. Казалось, что если Родимус появится там, то все разом поймут, с чем он пытался справиться в одиночку. А этого нельзя было допустить в категоричной форме.<br/>Корабль пришвартовался в космопорту одной из крупных колоний, и на счастье Родимуса оказалось, что Орион Пакс также прибыл туда буквально парой джооров ранее. Прайм всерьёз подумывал о том, чтобы попросить совета у старшего товарища. Конечно, можно было бы обратиться к Магнусу или даже Мегатрону (упаси, Праймас!), но у Пакса было куда больше шансов понять его правильно. Раз они оба носили в себе Матрицу, значит, оба в равной степени понимали друг друга лучше, чем остальные. Но стоило экс-Прайму ступить на палубу Лост Лайта, как появился Мегатрон и едва не силком уволок его за собой.<br/>Родимусу так и не удалось пересечься с наставником и излить ему душу. И Прайм воспринял это как знак, что он должен справиться с ситуацией своими силами. В конце концов, раз он принял новый титул, с ним пришли новые обязательства. У Родимуса не оставалось выбора, кроме как принять решение и воплотить его в жизнь. Пакс пробыл на корабле недолго, а когда приехал туда во второй раз, то снова спрятался у Мегатрона и Магнуса, обсуждая какие-то свои жутко важные вещи. На клик Родимуса повело: разве его проблема была менее важной? Но он одёрнул себя, улыбнулся экс-Прайму и помахал, прощаясь. Он справится сам, своими силами.<br/>Когда корабль вновь отправился бороздить просторы космоса, Родимус стал присматриваться к окружающим его меха: может быть, его задание связано с кем-то из них? И к его немалому удивлению оказалось, что его со-капитал собрал вокруг себя небольшое общество и что-то в нём затевает. Переворот? Или даже убийство? Неужели все его речи действительно были лишь прикрытием? Родимусу пришлось постараться, чтобы отыскать место их сбора и ворваться туда как раз в тот момент, когда главные подозреваемые составляли какой-то план. После их общения с Паксом всё казалось особенно подозрительным. И лидер автоботов намеревался разузнать, в чём было дело.<br/>- И что это мы тут делаем? - прищурившись, поинтересовался Прайм, ввалившись в медбэй. - Что замышляем? Я тоже хочу, - он искренне пытался проявить некоторое любопытство. Но кроме раздражения и хорошо скрываемого страха ничего не было.<br/>- Эм, а как ты…? - удивлённо расширил оптику Брейнсторм.<br/>- Сверв видел, как вы вместе уходили, - и не подумав, мгновенно соврал спорткар. Не признаваться же, что он следил за каждым из них и очень тщательно выверял конечную точку сбора. - Ну так что? Магнус? - стремительно перевёл тему разговора Родимус и повернул к своему заместителю. - С чего вдруг у вас собрание, а меня не позвали?<br/>- А откуда такое рвение участвовать в общественных мероприятиях корабля? - огрызнулся Рэтчет, ясно давая понять, что соваться сюда не надо. Но Родимус не был бы собой, если бы всегда откликался на такие невербальные посылы. - Сознательность что ли проснулась?<br/>- А может и проснулась, - наигранно обиделся Прайм и фыркнул. - Я говорил, говорю и говорить буду, что благо команды - для меня всё. А вы все явно что-то затеваете. Откуда мне знать, что это не диверсия, а? Мегатрон? - мех повернулся к со-капитану. - Колись, подговариваешь членов моей команды против меня, да? Я прав? - он чуть склонил шлем вбок, вперившись максимально тяжёлым взглядом в бывшего десептикона.<br/>- Попридержи гонор, малец, - опять вылез старший медицинский офицер. - Когда придёт время, ты всё узнаешь, - немного смилостивился он.<br/>- А я сейчас хочу, - фыркнул паром Родимус и демонстративно скрестил манипуляторы на честплейте. - Ну? - он одарил каждого из кучки “бунтарей” укоризненно-обвинящим взглядом. - Что же…<br/>- Хорошо, - неожиданно откликнулся на его просьбу Мегатрон. Родимус в первый клик едва не подавился хрипом вентиляции, но быстро взял себя в руки и перевёл взор на меха, неимоверно раздражающего его одним только своим присутствием.<br/>Больше всех смущённая Наутика в голос закашлялась, и Брейнсторму пришлось её поддержать, пока она заходилась в хрипах вентиляции, пытаясь восстановить обычную циркуляцию. Рэтчет и Ультра Магнус с одинаковым выражением ужаса на лицевых пластинах воззрились на бывшего десептикона. Мегатрон же, словно набравшись решимости, сделал к нему шаг, сопровождаемый почти гробовой тишиной.<br/>- Ты хочешь знать? Я скажу, - экс-лидер десептиконов приблизился к главному капитану и опустился на одно колено, оказываясь вровень с рыжим спорткаром. На удивлённые и недоумённые взгляды он не обращал ни капли внимания. - Я влюбился в тебя почти с первого взгляда, Родимус. Мне хотелось получше узнать у других о твоих предпочтениях, потому что я планировал сделать сюрприз-подарок. Но ты нас раскусил, - тепло улыбнулся он, чуть склонив шлем в сторону.<br/>- Это какая-то шутка? - Родимус не поверил ему с первых же слов. Но что-то во взгляде десептикона говорило об обратном. Что-то настолько живое, от чего собственная искра вздрогнула в честплейте и сделала кульбит, лишая корпус опоры. - Ребята? - он с трудом оторвал взгляд от со-капитана и посмотрел на остальную часть команды. Те, правда, не менее ошарашенно молчали. Первым кашлянул Рэтчет, нарушая затянувшуюся тишину.<br/>- Всё именно так, да, - равнодушно фыркнул медик. - Мегатрон уже заколебал нас вопросами из серии “что ему нравится”, “что ему подарить”, а самое главное, “точно ли именно это ему нужно”! - передразнил капитана медбот. - Нет, чтобы прямо у тебя спросить, так он нас пытает, - мех раздражённо скрестил манипуляторы на грудной броне.<br/>- Издеваешься? - Родимус не поверил ему ни на клик. Они явно обсуждали что-то ещё. Но алая оптика экс-десептикона с невероятной нежностью глядела на фейсплет капитана, и это сильно сбивало с толку. Прайм встряхнулся, избавляясь от оцепенения, и решительно сжал кулаки: - Да с чего ты… шлак, какого болта ты творишь, Мегатрон?!<br/>- Ты хотел узнать правду - вот она, - сохраняя покровительственно-снисходительный тон, ответил танкобот. - Я должно не мог решиться тебе признаться и хотел преподнести подарок, чтобы рассказать о своих чувствах. Понимаю, ты удивлён, но прошу: пожалуйста, хотя бы подумай!..<br/>- Так, стоп! - дёрнулся и подскочил Родимус. - Стоять бояться! - гаркнул он ещё громче. - Всё это, - мех обвёл честную компанию колючим взглядом, - похоже на слишком сильно затянувшуюся шутку. Вместо того, чтобы страдать шлак знает чем, идите-ка вы все знаете куда?!<br/>- И правда, сознательность проснулась, - негромко пробормотала Наутика. Родиму услышал её, но не понял, что именно она имела в виду.<br/>- Правильно, куда угодно, только не сюда! - гневно закончил Прайм. - А ты, - он ткнул пальцем в Мегатрона, - чтобы я впредь подобной чепухи не слышал! И упаси Праймас, если по кораблю поползут слухи… Я с тебя не слезу!<br/>Резко развернувшись и гордо вздёрнув спойлеры, Прайм неприязненно поёжился и стремительно покинул обитель медиков, оставляя их почти в благоговейной тишине. Искра тревожно билась в честплейте. Никто не проронил ни слова ему вслед, но так было даже лучше. Родимус широким шагом добрался до своей кварты и, закрывшись изнутри, мгновенно сполз по дверям на пол, теряя связь с реальностью.<br/>Ему ведь не показалось, верно? Мегатрон говорил искренне - ну, насколько мог быть искренним мех, погубивший ни один миллиард живых существ. Вот только как ко всему этому относиться? Зная, что его ждёт, Родимус просто не мог согласиться и подставить со-капитана - пусть даже жесточайшего убийцу, от имени которого до сих пор трепетали многие. Это было слишком жестоко и абсолютно не в духе Прайма. Наверное, именно об этом говорил Некробот, верно? Найти киберутопию они не успеют, но не дать Мегатрону привязаться, искоренить лишние чувства было вполне ему под силу… И Родимус принял решение, единственное, способное обезопасить всех на корабле, включая экс-лидера десептиконов. Пусть лучше ему будет больно сейчас, чем если Прайм ответит, а потом внезапно погибнет, оставив после себя пустоту и воспоминания о былых днях.</p>
<p>Дрифт практически не сопротивлялся, когда капитан Лост Лайта стал оказывать ему недвусмысленные знаки. Он, может, и догадывался, что что-то было тут не так, но Родимус всеми силами отвлекал его и уводил прочь от основной цели своей задумки. Как минимум, целоваться было всё-таки приятно, как и обжиматься, игриво раззадоривая самурая редкими, но обжигающими всплесками ЭМ-полей.<br/>Мегатрон прекрасно видел, но смиренно терпел издевательства над собой. Дрифт порывался уточнить, почему у Родимуса пошла такая реакция, но капитан ловко избегал этой темы. Он специально тащил своего помощника и почти-партнёра в те места, где чаще всего бывал со-капитан. Чем больше он будет мозолить экс-десептикону взгляд своим показным счастье, тем быстрее танкобот сдастся и отступит, отпустит свои ненужные чувства. Ради этого пришлось даже устроить откровенную провокацию, плавно перетёкшую в скандал.<br/>- Дрифт, - Родимус с нежеланием оторвался от шероховатых губ мечника, вовлёкшего его в глубокий и довольно долгий поцелуй. Голос Мегатрона звучал ровно, но чувствовалось, что Прайму удалось почти дотянуть его терпение до грани. - Оставь нас с Родимусом наедине, пожалуйста.<br/>- Не уходи, - нарочито равнодушно проурчал спорткар, - у меня нет от тебя секретов.<br/>Чувствовалось, что Дрифту было неприятно стать камнем преткновения капитанов корабля. Он смазано поцеловал рыжего автобота и, бросив тихое “увидимся”, всё-таки утёк из его объятий. Родимус и Мегатрон, подумал он, должны поговорить друг с другом и расставить все точки над “i”. Раз и навсегда.<br/>- Как это понимать? - устало поинтересовался танкобот, шагнув вперёд и скрестив манипуляторы на честплейте. - Ты специально издеваешься?<br/>- Кто? Я? Да ни разу! - воскликнул Прайм, старательно придерживаясь выбранной роли. Лучше разругаться, чем понуро опустить шлем и рассказать о том, что душило его с неимоверной силой. - Хотя нет, вру. Я кайфую сильнее, чем когда дрочу на порно-холо, - язвительно бросил он.<br/>- Родимус, это не шутки, - чувствовалось, что танкобот пытался воззвать к голосу разума главного капитана. - Я всё понимаю и не прошу от тебя взаимности. Но пожалуйста, перестань так изголяться. Это действительно неприятно.<br/>- А ты как думал? - подбоченился Прайм, встопорщив спойлеры. - Что я растаю и брошусь к тебе в объятия что ли? - он глухо рассмеялся. - Тоже мне… романтик.<br/>- Ничего я не думал, - неожиданно смутился Мегатрон, но мгновенно взял себя в руки. - Я лишь хочу сказать…<br/>- Что разлюбил меня? Быстро ты, дружище, - также язвительно прервал его Родимус. - А я-то думал… А оказывается вон оно что: прошла любовь, скис энергон.<br/>- Нет, не разлюбил, - быстрее, чем следовало ответил танкобот. Кажется, ему было немного неуютно снова и снова признаваться в своих чувствах. - Но ты делаешь мне больно. А это неправильно.<br/>- Ах да, точно, как я позабыл, - Родимус артистично хлопнул себя по лбу и охнул, - ты же у нас теперь праведник, который поступает только правильно и никак иначе! Ах, какой я негодяй… Как же мне жить-то дальше? - задал он риторический вопрос. И про себя горько рассмеялся: недолго ему осталось, ничего, потерпит чуть-чуть.<br/>- Родимус, пожалуйста, - вновь попытался воззвать к голосу разума Мегатрон.<br/>- Отстань! - огрызнулся Прайм. - Ты мн противен, - процедил он сквозь дентопластины, через силу заставляя себя произносить роковые слова. Но лучше так! Иначе будет только хуже. - Лучше бы ты промолчал или соврал что-нибудь. Мне мерзка сама мысль о том, что ты на меня искришь. Ни Оптимус, ни даже Ультра Магнус или кто-то ещё… ты! Ты!!!<br/>- То есть принять ухаживания от кого-то из них ты бы согласился? - зачем-то уточнил бывший лидер десептиконов.<br/>- Возможно, - неприязненно скривился Родимус. - Я бы подумал. Но ты… ни за что! Лучше схлопотать коллапс искры, чем… - мех показал жест, похожий на процесс интерфейста. - Какая гадость. Мне даже думать об этом противно, - он сделал вид, что его тошнит. И подумал: а не переигрывает ли? Но Мегатрон, кажется, принял его театральную постановку за чистую монету.<br/>- Объясни мне только одно, - попросил танкобот. - Ты просил правду. Я её озвучил. Также я сразу сказал, что не жду от тебя взаимности. Но ты унижаешь меня и мои чувства… Разве это правильно? Разве Праймы так поступают?<br/>- Ты не знаешь, что значит быть Праймом, - мгновенно ощетинился Родимус, яростно сверкнув побелевшей оптикой: его собеседник не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, какие решения приходилось принимать тем, кто нёс мудрость Праймов сквозь века. - Ты не носил в себе Матрицу и не знаешь, каково это… Так что будь любезен: свинти куда-нибудь. Это мой корабль. И моя команда. Тебе здесь не место! - рявкнул он на со-капитана. - Это была самая глупая идея Оптимуса за весь его актив. Надо было убить тебя, а не присылать сюда. За искуплением, - передразнил он слова бывшего Прайма.<br/>Мегатрон некоторое время молчал, рассматривая расширившимися от осознания всей ситуации окулярами спорткара. Чувствовалось, что в нём бушевал невероятных размеров хаос. Однако экс-лидер десептиконов на клик пригасил оптику, прикрыв её ладонью, после чего выпрямился и сухо бросил:<br/>- Надеюсь, капитан, теперь вы довольно, - он развернулся и направился в ту же сторону, откуда пришёл. Родимус едко рассмеялся ему в спину.<br/>Искра пульсировала в честплейте, так и норовя прожечь пластины брони. Вентиляция с каждым кликом тишины начинала всё громче и громче свистеть, пока Прайм не рассмеялся в голос, избавляясь от скопившегося внутри напряжения. Да уж, ссора вышла то, что надо. После того Мегатрон точно должен будет забыть о нём и думать о капитане, как о плохо воспитанном, эгоистичном и самовлюблённом ублюдке.<br/>Всё лучше так, чем если бы Родимус поддался порыву и позволил обжигающей страсти увлечь себя в водоворот ранее неизведанных чувств. Им обоим было бы больнее, если бы Прайм позволил экс-десептикону встать наравне рядом с ним. Тяжело было вести себя как мразь, временами приходилось буквально наступать себе на горло и следить за словами, чтобы не сморозить в порыве вспыхивающих эмоций что-нибудь лишнее. Приходилось буквально держать себя в руках, отвлекаясь разве что на тёплого и очень понимающего Дрифта. Хотя врать ему было особенно неприятно - близкий друг, способный стать партнёром, не заслуживал такого к себе отношения. Как и все остальные. Но выбора не было.<br/>Прайм решительно направился к себе, мечтая о хорошей дезке и паре кубов сверхзаряженного топлива. Провокация выжала из него все силы, и Родимус чувствовал себя опустошённым. Потом, может быть, он дойдёт до Дрифта, но сейчас хотелось побыть в одиночестве. Кварта встретила своего владельца полумраком, и Прайм решительно ввалился в свою личную дезку. Врубив напор посильнее, он встал под него и позволил тёплым струям смыть с плечевых блоков грязь прошедшего дня. Правда, разводы под ногами с каждым кликом становились всё темнее и темнее. Родимус подскочил и заозирался, не понимая, откуда шло столько грязи. Правда, ответ нашёлся в отражении зеркала у входа: тёмно-лиловый двойник с ярко-алой оптикой издевательски ухмылялся, стоя под дезкой в точно такой же позе. И текло, кажется, с него.<br/>- Ты ещё кто такой?! - опешил Родимус, стирая с фейсплета струйки дезки. - Какого шлака?!<br/>Незнакомец покачал шлемом, словно не слыша его. Но вместо этого он поднял манипулятор и нацарапал на зеркале несколько невидимых цифр. Прайм будто бы понял, что речь шла о той самой дате, оставленной Некроботом на его платформе.<br/>- Я знаю, что рано или поздно ты придёшь сюда, - злобно прошипел сквозь дентопластины мех, - но я достану тебя даже с того света, если узнаю, что ты обижаешь мою команду!<br/>Двойник расхохотался и показал собеседнику неприличный жест. А в следующее мгновение свет мигнул, и отражение исчезло. Теперь там виднелся только испуганный фейсплет капитана корабля. Родимус выскочил из-под дезки, едва не поскользнувшись на влажном полу и не рухнув в несмытое до конца пятно копоти, и понёсся в кварту. Припав к платформе, Прайм с ужасом увидел, что дата действительно изменилась: время его дезактива стремительно приближалось. Бот обессиленно упал на колени, невидящим взором пялясь в стену: ситуация стремительно накалялась, и Родимус не знал, успеет ли он сделать хоть что-нибудь до того, как погасит оптику навсегда.</p>
<p>О причинах таких резких перемен Прайм мог только задумываться. Он окончательно закрылся в себе, игнорируя даже Дрифта, и погряз в анализе последних событий. Возможно ли, что дата смерти изменилась потому, что Родимус сам это спровоцировал? Если допустить вероятность, что мех неправильно понял Некробота, то своей ссорой с со-капитаном он приблизил день своего дезактива. Это можно было проверить, и Прайм решился на такое, за что в обычное время предпочёл бы снести кому-то башку, если бы этот некто так поступил. Родимус созвал срочное собрание в баре Свера и, взгромодившись на стол, объявил:<br/>- Внимание, внимание, у меня для вас невероятные новости! Я долго думал, стоит ли об этом говорить, и понял, что больше не могу молчать! - капитан Лост Лайта хлопнул в ладоши, призывая команду к тишине. - Вы все знаете, что в последнее время наши с Дрифтом отношения перешли на новый уровень. И тому есть веская причина.<br/>Родимус затылком чувствовал некоторое удивление со стороны мечника, замершего позади. Со-капитан стоял в противоположном конце зала, почти у самых дверей, со стороны наблюдая за пантомимой.<br/>- У меня появился тайный ухажёр, который посчитал, что он вправе решать мою судьбу, - громогласно заявил Родимус. - Сначала я подумал, что это шутка, но всё оказалось гораздо серьёзнее… И я понял, что нужно действовать. Слухи - это одно. Я же приведу вам факты.<br/>Прайм втихаря бросил беглый взгляд на напрягшегося Мегатрона, замершего монолитной степной у дверей. Рядом с ним виднелся светлый шлем Рэтчета, презрительно кривившего губы. Ультра Магнус за плечом рыжего автобота переступил с супинатора на супинатор, не до конца понимая, в чём крылась истинная причина столь внезапно совещания.<br/>- Сначала это были невинные взгляды, иногда слова, но с каждым днём ситуация становится всё хуже и хуже, - набрав в честплейт воздуха, принялся рассуждать Родимуса. - Я вижу его тень повсюду, куда бы ни пошёл, он всегда там. Сначала это льстило, но теперь это пугает… И я хочу, чтобы вы знали, дорогие друзья, - Прайм снова хлопнул в ладоши, наслаждаясь ошарашенной тишиной, предвкушающей кульминацию, - что любовь может стать проклятием. И теперь я хочу спросить у тебя, Мегатрон, есть ли тебе что сказать?<br/>Воцарившееся гробовое молчание почти пугало. Родимус с силой растягивал губы в издевательской ухмылке, чувствуя, что в этот раз он явно переступил черту дозволенного. Обратного пути теперь точно не будет, оставалось собраться и ждать ответной реакции. Которая только начинала набирать обороты. Экипаж корабля зашевелился, завертел шлемами, выискивая “виновника торжества”. Мегатрон молчал, не в силах выдавить из себя ни звука.<br/>- Родимус, это какая-то шутка? - и без того тонюсенький голос Тэилгейта надломился, и он перешёл на писк. - Если да, то она не смешная!<br/>- У меня есть свидетели, которые подтвердят мои слова, - ухмыльнулся Родимус и обернулся: - Магнус? Рэтчет? Наутика? - он снова повернулся к залу. - Разве не при вас мой многоуважаемый со-капитан опустился передо мной на колени и впервые откровенно признался мне в любви?<br/>- Ты перегибаешь палку, Родимус, - ошарашенно гаркнул Рэтчет. - Хватит! Ты разочаровал меня, капитан. Никогда бы не подумал, что тебе хватит наглости… нет, даже… не знаю, чего, но это! - воскликнул он. - Никто не достоин такого унижения. Даже Мегатрон. Мы уходим! - рявкнул медбот и рванул к выходу, пытаясь утащить танкобота с собой.<br/>- То есть ты всё-таки признаёшь, что мои слова - чистейшая правда? - елейно протянул Прайм и ухмыльнулся ещё шире. - Видите? Я не солгал. Ну так что? - мех воззрился на замершего каменным изваянием со-капитана.<br/>Видеть, как на глазах затухала чья-то искра, было неприятно. Не окажись Прайм в исключительных обстоятельствах, он мгновенно бы прилюдно извинился перед Мегатроном, несмотря на свою изначальную к нему неприязнь. Рэтчет был прав: никто не достоин такого унижения. А Родимус буквально его растоптал, размазал тонким слоем по полу, лишая опоры под ногами. Да, взаимоотношения между меха всегда были делом сложным и запутанным, но подобное случившемуся всё равно происходило довольно редко. Прайм подбоченился, сверля упорно молчавшего со-капитана высокомерным взглядом, выражавшем непогрешимую победу в изначально нечестном состязании.<br/>- Молчишь… - констатировал факт Родимус. - А молчание, как известно, знак согласия. Ну что же… экипаж! - мех вскинул манипуляторы, вновь приковывая к себе внимание. Оставался последний шаг до падения в бездну. - Теперь вы знаете всю правду. Вот, что творится на самом деле.<br/>- Мы уходим, - Рэтчет всё-таки добился того, чтобы сдвинуть танкобота с места. - Пойдём. А этот оплавок пусть как следует подумает над своим поведением. Магнус!<br/>- Я понимал и объяснял все твои выходки, Родимус, - сухо изрёк тягач и сурово шагнул вперёд, нависая над капитаном. - Но это слишком. Рэтчет прав, ты…<br/>- Идиот ржавый!<br/>Родимус отшатнулся в сторону и взвизгнул фальцетом, когда кулак Дрифта влетел ему в фейсплет. Ультра Магнус подхватил капитана, не давая тому упасть.<br/>- Что ты такое творишь?! - накинулся на него мечник. - Ты хоть сам себя слышишь, Родимус? Я вообще в последнее время тебя не узнаю. Ты не тот Прайм, которого я знал.<br/>Родимус гулко, почти безумно расхохотался, когда Дрифт спрыгнул вниз и помчался за медиком, активно распихивая шушукающуюся толпу локтями. Если бы мечник только знал, до какой грани капитан корабля довёл себя. Для него уже не осталось ничего правильного и верного. На одной чаше весов стояла его жизнь, а на другой жизнь целого мира, ради которого Прайм был готов пожертвовать собой. Пусть его вспоминают плохими словами, но совесть перед самим собой была чиста: да, он поступал сейчас как ублюдок, но Мегатрон и команда это переживут. А Родимус спасёт невинные жизни, которым приходилось куда хуже, чем ему и остальным, вместе взятым.<br/>- Рэтчет, подожди! - крикнул Дрифт, исчезая в толпе. - Рэтч!<br/>В баре снова повисла мертвецкая тишина. Родимус обвёл экипаж долгим взглядом, пытаясь прощупать почву: у кого какая реакция? Что будет дальше? После такой-то выходки?<br/>- Нам надо поговорить, - оборвал начинающий зарождаться гомон Ультра Магнус. - Экипаж, разойтись по квартам! Кто будет шнырять во внеурочное время по коридорам корабля - минимум десять смен на гауптвахте вне очереди. Вопросы есть?<br/>Боты заворчали, но спорить не стали: устроенный прилюдно скандал взбудоражил многих. Слухов и сплетен теперь станет ещё больше, чем было до этого. Любопытно.</p>
<p>Ультра Магнус редко когда реально повышал голос, но сегодня Прайм сделал всё, чтобы его заместитель и брат по сборке Оптимуса Прайма отчитал своего подопечного самым суровым тоном, от которого не по себе стало бы даже Проулу. Магнус ходил из угла в угол и сухим прокурорским тоном отчитывал потерявшего стыд и страх капитана. Тягач вспомнил всё, начиная от любимого кодекса автоботов, и заканчивая воспитанием, обязанностями Прайма, ответственностью и многим другим, что было подстать меха, несущему столь важный титул. Родимус сидел на жёстком стуле с приклееной улыбкой на губах, кивал и соглашался с каждым словом, а когда Магнус остановился и навис над ним, задавая самый главный вопрос, Прайм рассмеялся ему в фейсплет.<br/>- Почему я это сделал? - издевательски протянул он, чувствуя, как бешено заходится искра в честплейте. - Потому что захотел. Мегатрон - отребье. Оптимус сглупил, позволив ему полететь вместе с нами. И ты не можешь упрекать меня в том, о чём думает, как минимум, половина команды. Просто никто не говорит об этом вслух, а я сказал.<br/>- Ты озвучил вслух совершенно другое! - вновь пошёл на повышение тона Магнус. - Он живой мех со своими чувствами! По которым ты проехался бульдозером! Ты, Родимус! Что с тобой происходит? Я в последнее время не узнаю тебя! - воскликнул он.<br/>- Ничего, - огрызнулся Прайм. - Просто я понял, что не могу больше скрывать свои собственные чувства. Мегатрон меня раздражает. Почему я должен мириться с его присутствием на своём корабле?! - вскочил автобот на ноги. - Почему, Магнус?! Он - военный преступник! Но вместо того, чтобы погасить его искру и успокоить всех кибертронцев раз и навсегда, Оптимус решил отправить его в последнее путешествие. Это надо мной издеваются, а не я над Мегатроном! И я больше не намерен выслушивать подобную чушь ни от тебя, ни от кого-либо ещё. Я - капитан! И ваши жизни на моей совести!<br/>Выкрикнув последние слова, Родимус сорвался с места и помчался прочь: хватит с него. Мир и так перевернулся вверх тормашками. Конечно, Прайм неслабо и сам этому поспособствовал, но выслушивать такую чушь? Да, вероятно, автобот немного переборщил, но всё, что он делал, было ради его команды, ради жизней, которые предстояло спасти. Даже если никто этого не знал и уж тем более не понимал. На пороге кабинета Магнуса оказался Скидс, которого Прайм едва не сшиб с ног.<br/>- Капитан! - воскликнул теоретик. - Те цифры…!<br/>Родимус оттолкнул его и помчался к себе. У него не было ни сил, ни желания разбираться с каким-то цифрами. Как минимум потому, что его собственные сейчас должны были пылать на платформе, видоизменяясь. Если Прайм прав, то эта его выходка каким-то образом скажется на времени его дезактива. Оставалось только проверить этот момент.<br/>Ворвавшись в собственную кварту, мех рухнул на колени перед платформой. И ужаснулся: дата действительно изменилась. Теперь там стояло сегодняшнее число. Искра в честплейте пропустила удар: нет, этого не может быть…! Прайм пошатнулся и отпрянул от пластины металла, как от прокажённой. Это невозможно. Он не может умереть сегодня. Нет, нет!<br/>- Это… это… - Родимус закрыл рот ладонью, пытаясь подавить рвавшийся изнутри вой. Он своими собственными манипуляторами приблизил свой дезактив. Или же… - Это неправда, верно? Тот чувак, он просто мне привиделся. Почему я вообще ему поверил?<br/>- Потому что это правда, Родимус, - на шлем, украшенный небольшим ярким шевроном, легла чья-то ладонь. - Мы не вмешиваемся в жизни живых искр, каждый сам волен выбирать свой путь. Череда твоих решений привела тебя к тому, что есть.<br/>Прайм поднял ошарашенный взгляд вверх. Некробот не улыбался и выглядел искренне печальным, а его ладонь отдавала приятной прохладой. Капитан корабля всхлипнул и через несколько кликов разразился рыданиями: самовозведённая плотина в сознании рванула, и долгое время копившиеся эмоции сносили собой всё. Родимус уткнулся фейсплетом в колени, обхватив себя за ноги и едва заметно покачиваясь. Ярко-рыжая окраска против воли побледнела, обнажая израненное нутро и разрывающуюся на куски искру.<br/>- Пора, Родимус, - Некробот осторожно присел рядом и сжал чужое плечо. - Время пришло. Скоро космический мост Мегатрона откроется, и ваши двойники прибудут сюда.<br/>- Причём здесь Мегатрон? - Прайм через силу утёр лицевую пластину, пытаясь успокоиться. Рыдания немного стихли, но тревога, которую ему удачно удавалось заглушить на протяжении всего этого времени, выла оглушающей сереной. - Я ведь… я…<br/>- Хотел спасти его, знаю, - покачал шлемом мифический дух. - Это очень храбро с твоей стороны, Родимус. Мне действительно жаль, что я вынужден забрать тебя настолько рано. А Мегатрон… его мост уже переносит сюда других. Поэтому нам пора.<br/>Родимус с трудом поднялся, поддерживаемый Некроботом, и сел на платформу, коснулся кончиками пальцев выцарапанных цифр.<br/>- Тебе не о чем волноваться, Родимус, - Некробот присел рядом и накинул на его плечи угол плаща, украшенный особенно яркими звёздами, - ты всё сделал так, как надо. Пойдём…</p>
<p>Когда шумиха на корабле немного улеглась, Дрифт решил навестить своего капитана. Но вместо желаемой душевной беседы мечник обнаружил там серый дезактивный корпус Родимуса Прайма. На губах автобота виднелась слабая улыбка, а весь его вид показывал вымученное умиротворение. По Лост Лайту разнёсся болезненный вой. Некробот, укрывший полами плаща яркую искру, заметил новый искровой всплеск: Мегатрону предстояло тяжёлое решение. Пора было переходить ко второй части божественного плана Праймаса.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SG!Родимус Прайм: последняя ложь.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Родимус гнал быстро, перелетая с одной плиты на другую, подталкивая себя всплесками взрывоопасного напалма. Обстановка вокруг накалялась, и возможность встретиться кое с кем - вероятно, в последний раз - особенно сильно заставляла нервничать. В сознании хаотичным клубком вились самые разные мысли. Главной был, разумеется, Оптимус Прайм. Или то, что от него осталось. Родимус едва заметно злобно ухмыльнулся: впервые за долгие годы войны их лидер проявил маленькую слабость - признал, что он больше не властен над матрицей, что с ней надо поступить как-то иначе.<br/>
О том, что Оптимус планировал, спорткар приблизительно знал. Их с Бамблби уже вызывали в мрачный тронный зал, пропитанный энергоном и отработкой дезактивных корпусов. Прайм рассказал о том, что собирается разломать матрицу и дать каждому из них по половинке: часть древнего артефакта проще контролировать, чем весь, в этом была некоторая извращённая логика. Он велел им как следует подготовиться: очистить корпуса от плохого энергона (ради этого распотрошили одну из давно запрятанных заначек), исповедаться в зале Всеискры, а потом принять великий дар и соединить его со своей искрой.<br/>
Родимус гнал на предельной скорости, подскакивая на камнях, попадающихся под колёса. Их с Бамблби план… только бы всё получилось! Автобот с рычанием свернул в переулок, где ещё теплились нейтральные бары, в которых можно было по-быстрому перепихнуться с интерботами. Родимус не знал, почему они до сих пор функционировали, но догадывался, что в портах этих меха побывали абсолютно все джампера и коннекторы как со стороны автоботов, так и со стороны десептиконов. Удивительно и банально объяснимо одновременно.<br/>
Встреча была назначена на вечер. Пришлось снова соврать, чтобы вырваться прочь. Джаз и Рикошет на пару что-то вынюхивали, вертелись постоянно вокруг, но сегодня их Проул отправил на разведку, чтобы подтвердить позиции противоборствующей стороны и убедиться, что во время передачи легендарного артефакта автоботам никто не помешает. Родимус понял, что это последний его шанс вырваться и поставить жирную точку в отношениях, которые никого не доведут до добра. Притормозив у покосившихся дверей, возле которых курил какую-то гадость смутно знакомый автоботу мех, новоявленный Прайм перешёл в робоформу.<br/>
- Привет, красавчик, - хрипло выдохнул дым интербот, - чего желаешь? У нас сегодня многие свободны.<br/>
- Я бронировал комнату, - буркнул Родимус, - 12РК.<br/>
- А, да, было дело, - расслабленно отозвался нейтрал. - Проходи, дрон тебя проводит. Введёшь там код доступа и всё.<br/>
Прайм брезгливо поморщился, когда проходил мимо, и зашипел, когда интербот из озорства попытался погладить его по плечевому блоку. Автобот с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не сломать наглецу манипулятор. Фыркнув паром, он оказался внутри: бедный бордель походил на жалкую пародию своего былого величия. Когда-то это было приятное оптике заведение, но сейчас остались лишь подкопчённые стены, слои пыли и измождённые интерботы, верящие в то, что умрут, так и не повидав белого света. Вечные тучи и отголоски страдающих душ мешали солнечным лучам орошать теплом и светом весь Кибертрон. Прайм ввёл код доступа на экране с трудом действующего дрона, и тот вывел для него карту борделя. Родимус хмыкнул и направился наверх, избегая любого контакта с нейтралами, слегка зашевелившимися при появлении нового клиента.<br/>
Сюда приходили с разными целями. Кто-то и правда просто удовлетворял свои потребности в близости. Другие ловили кайф, улетая в воображаемые миры. Третьи напивались. Четвёртые отдыхали, не в силах спокойно подзарядиться в своей собственной кварте. Родимус относился именно к их числу: но сегодня ему хотелось немного другого. Например, поговорить и понять, как действовать дальше. Потому что Кибертрон стремительно приближался к точки невозврата. Ещё немного, и им всем конец. Дверь в комнатку скрипнула едва слышно и отворилась. Внутри уже кто-то был. В первый клик Прайм вскинул было оружие, но практически сразу же опустил его и закрыл за собой створку, накинул сверху полог тишины и поставил ловушку на случай, если рядом окажется кто-то из знакомых. Палиться было нельзя.<br/>
- Ты сегодня быстро, - из полумрака к нему шагнул высокий светлый корпус, покрытый таким же налётом гари и чужого энергона, - только не говори, что соскучился.<br/>
- Заткнись, - раздражённо буркнул Родимус и обогнул собеседника, вытащил из сабспейса энергон и надорвал оболочку, опустившись на хлипкий стул. - Я наоборот долго круги наматывал, было подозрение, что хвост висел.<br/>
- Сбросил? - Мегатрон тепло улыбнулся и опустился рядом, но на платформу. Та едва слышно скрипнула под его весом. - Что нового?<br/>
- Вот всё тебе расскажи, - фыркнул Прайм. - Фотоотчёт предоставить?<br/>
- Слышал, Оптимус собирает экспедицию, - проигнорировав его подколку, негромко прошелестел десептикон. И едва заметно улыбнулся, ощутив, как насторожился собеседник. - Моя разведка меня никогда не подводит.<br/>
Родимус тяжело стравил пар: это была правда. Их лидер действительно собирал экспедицию, но о причинах, по которым он решился на столь экстренные меры, никто не говорил. Оптимус мимоходом обмолвился, что готовится поездка, но куда, зачем и каким составом, пока держалось в тайне. Может быть, в курсе был Проул или Джаз… Но из этих двоих буквально клещами ничего не вытянешь. Родимус не лез, затаившись и ожидая развязки. Он знал только одно: если Оптимус отправит его в космос, Родимус будет требовать место капитана, не меньше.<br/>
- Судя по твоему молчанию, я прав, - Мегатрон ласково похлопал по месту рядом с собой. - Иди сюда. Можешь не признаваться, но я знаю, что ты соскучился.<br/>
Родимус подарил ему очередной гневный взгляд, но желания спорить не было. Хотя бы потому, что искра болела сейчас о других вещах. Мех пересел и даже не воспротивился, когда ладонь десептикона легла ему на бедро, мягко поглаживая - так, на пробу.<br/>
- Знаешь, почему? - продолжил свои размышления джет, чьи крылья украшали невероятного нежно-голубого оттенка вставки. - Кибертрон умирает. Времени осталось совсем мало. Тектонические плиты вот-вот растеряют последние скрепляющие мосты, и ядро планеты вырвется наружу, буквально сжигая всю жизнь. Нам всем пора предпринимать какие-то действия.<br/>
- И что ты собираешься делать? - подал, наконец, голос Родимус и залпом допил энергон, скомкал оболочку и кинул к двери. - Опять перемирие?<br/>
- Боюсь, для перемирия уже поздно. Времени осталось меньше, чем нам всем кажется, - расплывчато отозвался тот. - Я собираюсь увести десептиконов прочь. Когда они окажутся в безопасности, попытаюсь договориться с Оптимусом. В последний раз.<br/>
Родимус отстранённо подумал, что в данном случае у джета были неплохие шансы достучаться до его лидера: раз он избавился от матрицы и её пагубного влияния, вероятно, разговор может пройти в чуть более мирном русле, чем обычно, когда автоботы срывались с цепи и пытались убивать переговорщиков. Последние, правда, уже наловчились и на ура сбегали, показывая агрессорам не самые приличные жесты. Проще говоря, жизнь шла своим чередом.<br/>
- Не боишься, что война продолжится, просто в другом месте? - всё-таки выдавил из себя новоявленный Прайм и откинулся на платформу, упираясь в неё ладонями. Манипулятор десептикона скользнул выше, к брюшным пластинам и честплейту, украшенному стёршейся аэрографией. Родимус не сопротивлялся.<br/>
- Боюсь, - признался Мегатрон, - потому и хочу подвести черту с Оптимусом. Мы не можем сражаться вечно. Рано или поздно конец наступит. Обе наших стороны… вымотаны и измождены. Зачем истреблять друг друга, если можно жить хотя бы нейтрально?<br/>
- Твои слова да Праймасу в аудиосенсоры, если он существует, - горько усмехнулся Родимус и тихо заурчал, когда шершавые пальцы очертили стеклопласт фар, слабо надавливая на них. - Я не знаю, что будет дальше. Но почему-то мне кажется, что увидимся мы не скоро.<br/>
- Полагаю, так оно и будет, - улыбнулся джет, - скорее всего, он отправит тебя в космос. Может быть, тебе повезёт больше, и ты найдёшь то, чего так сильно не хватает нам всем.<br/>
Если бы Родимус был моложе на пару-тройку миллионов лет, он бы заверил собеседника в том, что обязательно найдёт нужное, а потом они снова встретятся, и всё будет хорошо. Но будет ли? Прайм не знал. И вместо ответа поднял шлем, встречаясь, наконец, оптика в оптику с Мегатроном. Голубая диафрагма едва заметно сузилась, словно десептикон рассматривал и запоминал то, что покорило его искру. Он первым наклонился вниз и вовлёк Прайма в поцелуй, нежно поглаживая кончиками пальцев узкий подбородок. Родимус не любил нежностей, но сегодня был готов потерпеть - им предстояла долгая разлука, хотелось запомнить последнюю встречу чем-то немного иным.<br/>
- Куда вы полетите? - пробормотал автобот в перерывах между ласковыми и долгими поцелуями. - В другую галактику?<br/>
- Вроде того, - Мегатрон скользнул губами по щеке автобота, удерживая пальцами чужой шлем, - как только десептиконы попадут в безопасное место, всё решится.<br/>
Как именно, Родимус не стал уточнять, чтобы не загружать сознание лишней ненужной ложью. А в том, что джет немного привирал, он практически не сомневался. Прайм решительно стравил пар и перебрался к нему на колени, с удовольствием отмечая, как крупные тёмные ладони легли ему на бока, поглаживая.<br/>
- Ты помнишь солнце? - мимоходом поинтересовался кон, ласково скользя пальцами по удивительно отполированным для солдата пластинам брони. - Помнишь его свет и тепло?<br/>
- Немного, - сухо пробормотал Прайм и заёрзал, когда слабые снопы искр прошибли его трансформационные швы. У Мегатрона были невероятно удобные широкие ладони, которые оглаживали сразу достаточно большие участки корпуса. - Оно исчезло после того, как Оптимус обрушил на планету орбитальный взрыв. Дым и гарь стали нашим небом.<br/>
- В тебе скрывает поэт, - легко улыбнулся Мегатрон и рвано стравил пар, когда Прайм припал к нему и ощутимо болезненно куснул за шейный кабель. - Ох, ты в своём репертуаре.<br/>
- Не сравнивай меня с этими слащавыми ублюдками, - фыркнул автобот, - они погибли первыми. А я до сих пор здесь, если ты не заметил.<br/>
Вместо ответа Мегатрон доверчиво запрокинул шлем, открывая доступ к куда большему количеству горловых магистралей. Родимус в этот момент мог бы с лёгкостью выщелкнуть из запястья лезвие и распороть их, лишить десептиконов опоры раз и навсегда. В таком случае Оптимус стопроцентно назначил бы его новым лидером автоботов после себя. И это было очень соблазнительно, однако джет успел показать ему другую сторону их противоборствующих мировоззрений, из-за чего Родимус не мог просто взять и совершить то, что было ему предначертано. Соблазнительно, возможно и в то же время недосягаемо. Этот баланс сводил с ума, грань, по которой Прайм ходил ежедневно, кренясь то в одну сторону, то в другую.<br/>
Иногда тёмно-лиловый бот задумывался о том, что было бы, смени он сторону. Дрифт ведь ушёл от десептиконов, избавился от мерзкой вытянутой мордочки турболисицы на честплейте и нанёс на себя знак автоботов, добровольно открыв искру и позволив частью собственной энергии вырезать отточенным жестом на плечевых блоках знакомые очертания. Его приняли, хоть и не все. Достаточно было того, что их лидер условно поверил в преданность бывшего десептикона, а на мнение остальных мечник лил с Восской башни. К том же, ему удалось найти общий язык с Рэтчетом - единственным меха, чьё гениальное безумие позволяло ему хамить и на равных общаться с некогда архивариусом, устроившим переворот. Это вселяло уважение даже в таких меха, как Рикошет или Проул. Поэтому на Дрифта смотрели сквозь пальцы, что, правда, не мешало, бросаться язвительными комментариями и частенько нарываться на драку.<br/>
- Я бы хотел увидеть первые лучи восхода с тобой, - осторожно признался Мегатрон и поцеловал пальцы, украшенные острыми когтями. - Это невероятное зрелище, достойное того, чтобы его описывали. И к слову, если бы не легенды, мы бы не знали нашего прошлого.<br/>
- В прошлое смотрят слабаки. Мы должны концентрироваться на будущем, - не меняя раздражённого тона фыркнул Родимус. - Потому что нам в нём жить. И если ты и дальше собираешься меня наглаживать, то я пошёл. Надоели твои долгие прелюдии.<br/>
- Какой же ты… - Мегатрон усмехнулся, когда Прайм опасно сжал второй манипулятор на его горле. - Прекрасный в гневе. Вот, что я хотел сказать.<br/>
Разумеется, речь шла совершенно о другом, но Родимуса этот ответ устроил, и он расслабил пальцы, погладил пульсирующие шланги, надавливая на место укуса и наслаждаясь начинающей сбоить вентиляцией десептикона.<br/>
- А ты зануда, - вернул любовнику подколку Прайм. - Но мне это не мешает, знаешь ли.<br/>
Мегатрон знал. Он снова потянулся за поцелуем и глухо застонал, когда спорткар схватил его за шлем, оставляя едва заметные царапины на затылке. Тёмные бёдра с силой сжали его собственные, пока вентиляция сбоила, а глоссы сплетались друг с другом, смешивая капли антифриза и деля один мир на двоих. Десептикон подтащил любовника к себе и запустил один манипулятор тому в промежность, принимаясь стравливать куда более ощутимые снопы искр в стыки брони. Родимус с рычанием расщёлкнул паховую пластину, чувствуя, как по внутренней стороне бёдер медленно потекло: у него всегда была густая смазка, и многие над этим посмеивались, считая, что Прайм медленно разогревался, хотя везде и всегда орал, что он быстрее, сильнее и лучше всех остальных. Мегатрон же как-то заметил, что, во-первых, ему это просто нравилось, а во-вторых, взаимосвязи личных достижений с реакцией корпуса он не наблюдал, а потому можно было вдвойне не заморачиваться этой чепухой.<br/>
Тёмные пальцы мгновенно погрузились в тугое нутро, раздвигая плотно сжатые лепестки мембраны и собирая вязкие капли. Родимус охнул и заелозил, в отместку цапнув чужие губы собственными клыками, словно напоминая, что он не потерпит никаких издевательств над собой. Десептикон нашарил большим пальцем тускло мерцающий датчик над портом и потёр его, добиваясь нового стона, только теперь уже от удовольствия. По пальцам потекло чуть обильнее, и Мегатрон на пробу несколько раз протолкнул конечности глубже и вытащил обратно, растягивая приёмные кольца. Почему-то каждый раз их коннект походил на самый первый: на Родимуса иногда нападало желание быть чуть грубее, и он бы получил удовольствие даже от болезненного проникновения, но джету не хватало выдержки, чтобы проявлять насилие ещё и на платформе. Во время игрищ он ещё мог позволить себе подразнить наглого гонщика-разведчика и даже довести до исступления одними только ласками, но когда дело доходило непосредственно до самой платформы, Мегатрон смиренно превращался в самого ласкового и нежного любовника, позволяя Прайму проявлять агрессию, если последнему хотелось.<br/>
- Да что же ты вечно возишься так? - выдохнул Родимус, уже насаживаясь на пальцы. - Постоянно приходится тебя подгонять.<br/>
- Хочу свести тебя с ума одними только ласками, - признался Мегатрон и подмигнул одним окуляром, когда поймал недоумённый взгляд спорткара. Тот зарычал и в шуточной форме снова попытался задушить любовника. За что тут же получил снопом искр прямиком по раззадоренной сенсорике в приёмной системе.<br/>
Мех закусил ладонь быстрее, чем пронзительный визг сорвался с губ в пространство. Кодпис под ним разошёлся, и джамперная скрутка свилась, толкнулась оголовком прямо в датчик. Мегатрон приподнял автобота и несколько раз прошёлся вдоль по лепесткам, источающим удивительно приятный аромат, вынуждая преемника Оптимуса дрожать от удовольствия в его руках.<br/>
Коннектор пульсировал и слабо вибрировал, пока погружался в податливое нутро, раздвигая приёмные кольца и потираясь о внутренние стенки, вызывая блаженную дрожь и задушенные на корню стоны. Мегатрон с удовольствием крепко сжал его в объятиях и принялся приподнимать и опускать чужие бёдра, наслаждаясь тем, как туго ласкал его партнёр. Это в некотором смысле лишало рассудка. Родимус отчаянно цеплялся за него, без стыда и совести расчерчивая плечи и честплейт когтями. Страсть скручивала обоих, но это не мешало им сливаться друг с другом и глухо стонать каждому в губы, забывая об окружающем мире.<br/>
- Найди меня, - прошелестел Родимус, чувствуя, как впервые за долгое время лицевая начинает пылать от смущения. Честно говоря, он не собирался просить о чём-то вообще в целом. Но слова сами сорвались с губ, а произнесённого уже не воротить. Поэтому Прайм поднял взгляд и, через силу преодолевая некоторое смущение, уставился прямо в оптику десептикона. Тот замер, переваривая предложение.<br/>
- Обязательно, - улыбнулся он, наконец, и потянулся за поцелуем, выдохнул прямиком в чужие губы, - мы обязательно ещё встретимся, Родимус. Когда-нибудь наши судьбы вновь пересекуться.<br/>
Родимус знал, что это была ложь. И также понимал, что верить в неё равно самоубийству. Но искра в честплейте, окутанная ярким пламенем, выжигающим и врагов, и друзей, требовала конкретного ответа. И Прайм поддался, позволил себе поверить в то, чему не суждено было сбыться. Мегатрон кое-что прошептал ему на аудиосенсор, и Родимуса пробило от пяток супинаторов до самой макушки шлема: такого никто и никогда ему не говорил. Прайм глухо вскрикнул, вцепился в широкие плечевые блоки десептикона и содрогнулся в ребуте, не дав себе ответить. Мегатрон устало откинулся на стену, удобно устроил гонщика на себе и затих, переживая приступ удовольствия.<br/>
- Ненавижу тебя, - пробормотал Родимус, - и всегда ненавидел.<br/>
- Я знаю, - тепло улыбнулся джет, - и всегда знал. Отдыхай.</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>А потом начался хаос. Когда они разошлись, Родимуса почти сразу же вызвал к себе лидер автоботов. Пришлось немного приврать, что новоявленный Прайм затусил с интерботами перед тем, как упасть в отрыв с ритуалами очищения для принятия матрицы лидерства. Он не знал, поверил ли ему Оптимус, но вместо того, чтобы встряхнуть своего наследник, тягач велел ему пошевеливаться: следующим вечером им с Бамблби предстояло уже погрузить его дар в себя. Времени оставалось критически мало.<br/>
Родимус чувствовал себя несколько отрешённым. Он послушно позволил Рэтчету максимально неприятным медицинским способом прочистить себя, после чего выслушал целую лекцию от Ультра Магнуса, чьё обезображенное лицо расплывалось в подобии улыбки, и, наконец, остался наедине с Бамблби. Минибот выглядел сосредоточенным, даже готовым к предстоящему посвящению, но чувствовалось, что ему не нравилась столь скорая спешка. Спорткар прекрасно его понимал.<br/>
Оптимус резким движением сломал матрицу, когда Кибертрон содрогнулся в первой волне землетрясения. Словно в подтверждение того, что эпохе войны пришёл конец… эпохе автоботов… эпохе Оптимуса Прайма. По иссушённым земля пробежала вторая дрожь, и крепость содрогнулась. На шлемы преемников и окружающих их автоботов посыпалась крошка. А через несколько кликов раздался адский гул, больше похожий на предсмертный крик, на агонию. И Оптимус отдал единственный оставшийся приказ: два его преемника становились официальными лидерами автоботов и оставшиеся солдаты были обязаны им подчиняться. Бамблби чуть быстрее, чем следовало, гаркнул, что пора убираться отсюда прочь.<br/>
Несмотря на отсутствие явной информации о том, куда и каким образом, автоботы кинулись врассыпную, готовясь покинуть место, которое когда-то звалось домом. Оптимус даже не подумал о том, чтобы сдвинуться с места: о причинах, побудивших теперь уже бывшего лидера оставаться на месте, новоявленный Прайм мог только догадываться. Хотя тяжёлого взгляда, не подёрнутого пеленой безумия, как это бывало прежде, хватило. Как и едва слышного “я всё знаю”, чтобы Родимус издевательски осклабился и рванул следом за своими солдатами.<br/>
Несколько космических шаттлов стремительно поднималось в воздух, когда грянул первый взрыв. В той стороне располагались руины Симфура. Было что-то символичное в том, чтобы наблюдать, как первым исчезает город, согревший у своих стен самых верующих и преданных религии ботов. Но долго наслаждаться в какой-то степени прекрасным зрелищем Родимус не стал: корабли один за другим поднимались в воздух, пока автоботы с руганью продирались сквозь толпу, стремясь как можно быстрее оказаться в безопасности.<br/>
Почему-то Прайм не удивился, когда понял, что близнецы остались со старым лидером. Их связь была крепче, чем у кого-либо. Задумали ли они что-то? Возможно. Или, может, решили погибнуть вместе? Тоже вариант. Но Родимусу на них было налить с самой высокой башни Воса: теперь на нём лежала ответственность за тех, кто захотел остаться в живых. Остальное его не волновало. Как и Рэтчет, замершей в самом конце переругивающейся толпы, начинающей редеть. Прайм поймал его взгляд и едва заметно прищурился. Медик в ответ равнодушно пожал плечами и склонил шлем вниз - он тоже оставался. Тот, кого Оптимус в теории мог бы назвать даже другом…<br/>
Корабль Родимуса в воздух поднялся самым последним. Сверху раздался взрыв, сопряжённый с визгами и матерными воплями автоботов. Вблизи прогремел очередной взрыв, и часть стены ангара рухнула прямиком на крыло космолёта. Прайм с деланным равнодушием оценил масштаб бедствия и поспешил на борт своего корабля, велев Ультра Магнусу по коммлинку взлететь под немного другим углом, чтобы избежать столкновения с накренившимся и зацепившимся за ту же несчастную стену вторым крылом космолёта-неудачника.<br/>
Шаттл практически без проблем поднялся в воздух. Добравшись до капитанского мостика, Родимус понял, что прибыл вовремя: на связи был Бамблби, уверяющий, что он знает, куда надо лететь. Прайм согласился с его маршрутом, решив, что поругаться они ещё успеют, а сейчас главное покинуть Кибертрон - место, от которого стремительно не оставалось ничего. Даже горстки пепла.<br/>

Тектонические плиты полыхали, выжигая всё на своём пути. На клик Родимусу показалось, что он заметил чей-то белый корпус, мелькнувший среди волн огня, но бот откинул эту мысль: Мегатрон дал ему обещание и обязательно сдержит его. Иначе быть просто не могло. Прайм держал себя в руках до последнего, но всё-таки вздрогнул, когда крепость автоботов накрыла новая волна взрыва. Небо темнело всё больше, поскольку гарь и пепел покрывали почти вечные кислотные облака, случайным образом дрейфовавших вокруг планеты. Искра в честплейте тревожно подрагивала, а матрица обжигала сабспейс. Родимус не торопился вставлять её в себя, считая, что пока в этом не было нужно, можно было повременить… Хотя бы чуть-чуть.<br/>
Корабль покинул условную границу облаков и перестал надрывно вибрировать. Это означало, что они были в безопасности. Во всяком случае конкретно в данный момент. И оттого стало на тысячную процента страшнее, когда весь Кибертрон обуяло пламя, а жизнь раз и навсегда исчезла с его лицевой пластины. Если Праймас существовал, то он обладал отвратительным чувством юмора. Иначе объяснить, каким образом на корабль, который Дрифт вскользь назвал Лост Лайтом, - Потерянным светом в переводе со спектралисткого диалекта - пробрались два десептикона, было невозможно.<br/>

Правда, чуть позже выяснилось, что Форт Макс в порыве ностальгии решил прихватить с собой своих пленников, над которыми психологически измывался, когда ему было скучно. Амбулон и Рэведж такого рвения не оценили, но куда сильнее выразили печаль, заметив, что осталось от их дома… Знал ли Мегатрон, что двое его подопечных улетят вместе с автоботами? Маловероятно. Собирался ли он их спасать? Кто знает. Родимус в первое мгновение едва не велел выбросить их в открытый космос, но неожиданно прикусил глоссу и потребовал у Магнуса полноценный список меха, летевших с ним. Пришлось потратить некоторое время на перекличку, а потом объявить краткий сбор, чтобы ввести новоявленную космическую команду в курс дела.<br/>
Изучив список, Прайм понял, что интуиция его не подвела: все медики либо остались на Кибертроне, либо улетели с Бамблби, и он был вынужден оставить Амбулона - а с ним и звероформера в качестве рычага давления, если понадобится. Автоботы такого решения не оценили и даже попытались оспорить его. Однако крепкий кулак, пылающий напалмом, быстро утихомирил даже самых строптивых - таких как близнецы Шок и Ор, славящихся адской жаждой наживы и не чурающихся грабить даже могилы. Родимус прилюдно объявил себя командиром корабля и заявил, что все недовольные прямо здесь и сейчас могли покинуть судно единственным доступным способом: вперёд ногами в космос. Желающих не нашлось, и Прайм окончательно утвердил своё положение.<br/>
Они почти поравнялись с Десницей Прайма, шаттлом, который возглавлял Бамблби, когда услышали тревожный вой сирены. Родимус бегом вернулся на капитанский мостик и увидел огромную чёрную дыру, дружелюбно распахнувшую свои объятия. Бамблби и его экипаж оказались к ней ближе и теперь стремительно боролись с силой притяжения, пытаясь покинуть гравитационное поле места, способного убить их одним выверенным жестом. Десница Прайма активировала все основные и дополнительные двигатели, стремясь уйти от опасности. Родимус хотел бы им помочь, но грозился попасть в ту же ловушку. По установившейся связи было прекрасно слышно, как рычал Бамблби, костеря своих бестолковых подчинённых.<br/>

Позади адским пламенем полыхал Кибертрон. Сбоку раззявила беззубую пасть чёрная дыра. Десница Прайма начинала сдавать позиции. Родимус велел активировать абордажные крюки и попытаться подтянуть других атвоботов к себе. Сидящие за панелью управлению Блюстрик и Бластер судорожно застучали по кнопкам, зарываясь в протоколы управления корабля. Магнус с привычным равнодушием предложил кинуть ублюдков, но Родимус считал себя другим лидером - не таким, как Оптимус. Их и так осталось мало, не было причин, чтобы оставлять даже самых мерзких товарищей на волю погибели.<br/>
Наспех собранный и экипированный Лост Лайт среагировал только на третью команду, когда Бластер залез в начинку поглубже. Абордажные крюки частично промахнули мимо, но два всё-таки зацепили Десницу Прайма. Сбившаяся за спиной командира команда с ужасом и любопытством одновременно наблюдала за тем, какой шлак творился по ту сторону. Кто-то даже болел и в порыве озорства выкрикнул нечто смутно похожее на одобрение и поддержку. Лост Лайт уверенно тянул второй корабль прочь, когда свет на всех палубах погас, а генераторы внезапно перезапустились. Исчезнувшая тяга двигателей подвела, и автоботов, наоборот, швырнуло в сторону опасности. Крыло космического судна ударило Десницу Прайма по боку и оттолкнуло его прямиком в раззявленную пасть чёрной дыры.<br/>

Блюстрик сориентировался первым и выкрикнул, что может активировать квантовые двигатели, заряженные не больше, чем наполовину. Это могло помочь им выбраться из ловушки, но Бамблби и остальные в таком случае стопроцентно окажутся дезактив. Это решение Родимусу не понравилось, но времени на долгие раздумья не было, и он дал добро. Снайпер снова защёлкал по клавишам, пока Бластер просчитывал маршрут и выставлял наиболее благополучные координаты. Бамблби по связи сковано попрощался, добавив, что они встретятся позже, когда разберутся с очередной проблемой. Прайм ответил, что с нетерпением будет ждать этой встречи.<br/>
Связь прервалась. Десница Прайма оказалась почти в самом центре чёрной дыры. Взрывы на планете гремели всё громче. Космическая опасность захлопнула пасть, скрывая добычу. И через несколько кликов, вобрав в себя всю энергию, которую сумела накопить, разразилась огромным выбросом её в бесконечное пространство. За несколько кликов до столкновения Блюстрик успел нажать на кнопку, активирующую квантовые двигатели. Лост Лайт тряхнуло, и корабль исчез в яркой вспышке, чтобы появиться в совершенно иных координатах, далёких от тех, что вбивал Бластер.<br/>
Оглушённая команда постепенно приходила в себя, и Родимус понял, что всё, это конец. Окончательный, самый настоящий конец их прошлой жизни. Всё, ради чего они жили, всё, ради чего существовали и не позволяли собственным искрам погаснуть, всё исчезло в тряске, оглушающих взрывах и ярких вспышках, оставшихся в прошлом… Теперь Лост Лайт - действительно, Потерянный свет - должен был восстановить то, что осталось. Или, правильнее сказать, воссоздать заново, с нуля, манипуляторами тех, кто остался, включая двух несчастных десептиконов, оказавшихся между молотом и наковальней. Требовалось время, чтобы осознать новое положение и понять, как теперь предстояло действовать дальше.<br/>

Прошло несколько дней, когда Родимус, наконец, решил, что делать дальше. Но его планам не было суждено сбыться. Потому что на борту корабля появился мех, отсутствующий во всех списках. Он представился как Некробот и сказал, что у него для капитана были новости… Новости, в очередной раз разрушившие только-только устоявшиеся жизненные идеалы. Судьбоносная дата, обещающая трудный путь и, наконец-то, хороший финал.<br/>
Но добравшись до того самого пресловутого финала, потеряв практически всех оставшихся членов команды, погибших в очередном взрыве, Родимус отстранённо подумал, что следующий такой прыжок в попытке спасти свой корпус закончится плачевно. Прайм уже сам не знал, чего хотел. Чувствовал только, преодолевая преграду через импровизированный космический мост, что это его предел: либо он выживет, либо нет. <i>Третьего не дано</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>